With Me
by Kakasol728
Summary: What happens when Lucy reaches her breaking point,when it comes to dealing with almost dying?Just after Chapter 103,no spoilers so don't worry.A cute and slightly dramatic fic. If you hate OOC-ness don't open!i made the characters very serious.enjoy!xD


The celebration of our return was finally over

A/N: I'm back! Gomen I haven't updated "Being With You" still, I just managed to compose this one shot for my newest fave manga, Fairy Tail!

This is after chapter 103: Home, it doesn't contain any specific spoilers so those who haven't reached chap 103 yet, don't worry.

I love the pairing you're gonna read about, I just hope I didn't make it too OOC, I just thought of this after I read the latest chapter.

Enjoy!

review please…I've been gone for a long time and I wanna see if I've lost my sense of writing, lolz

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

(I wish I had a Pluu though)

* * *

The celebration of our return was finally over. I was finally going to get back home.

I walked away from the guild headquarters slowly, basking myself in all the joy I felt for having been part of Fairy Tail. I hugged Pluu so tightly he went down and walked just beside me, even if it was just Pluu I was happy I didn't walk home alone.

But as we slowly walked towards my apartment I felt the weight in me that I couldn't understand.

I opened the door to my apartment and found no one there, Natsu and the others must've gone someplace to rest alone for once. I saw Pluu going somewhere after saying his usual line and disappeared in my apartment.

I quickly went to the shower and took a long one, the memories of what happened flooding back like the water coming out of the shower. The next thing I knew the tears we're falling, what was wrong with me?

I quickly wiped them away and started to get ready for bed, just a tank top and a comfy pair of shorts would do. I flopped into bed and just stared at the ceiling and realized what almost had happened.

I almost lost my friends.

I almost lost my second family.

I almost died as well.

Then the tears came back again, I didn't understand, this wasn't the first time my life nor my nakama's lives were on the line, nor was it the first time we all only barely escaped from death.

But my chest still felt heavy and the night started to go freezing. Maybe it was some psychological factor that finally made me crack, so I wept and just made all the tears and the fear and despair that was inside of me flow out.

Never in the world did I feel like I needed someone, someone to tell me its okay, someone to make me feel that everything was alright.

Then I felt an arm around my waste, a body behind my back, hugging me lightly but so securely. I froze for a moment, but then someone spoke.

"Please Lucy, let me hold you just for a moment…" his voice soft yet strong, whispered in my ears sending an unknown chill down my spine that made me stutter

"L-Loki?"

"Why didn't you call me out when you we're fighting?" his voice sounded pained, but I turned to face him, not noticing that when I did his face was only a few inches from mine,

"W-what are you doing here Loki?" I said still in a stuttering voice, I felt my cheeks going red, he wasn't wearing his shades, nor was he wearing his usual clothes from what I could discern he was wearing just a shirt and some regular pants.

"I couldn't take it anymore so I replaced Pluu so I could come here," he said looking into my eyes

"You shouldn't have come out Loki," I said looking away from his gaze because I felt I was going to melt if I didn't, but also because I knew if he stayed longer he would feel pain,

"I should have come sooner," then I felt him pulling me close, and my body moving even much closer to his

"W-what are you d-doing?" I said barely

"Some stellar spirits can feel their master's emotions if they just try hard enough, please don't push me away or send me back Lucy," he said to me softly, I didn't know why I didn't protest right away but laying there in his arms felt so right so I didn't say anything and just buried my head in the nook between his head and his shoulders almost kissing his neck.

We laid there for a moment, neither of us sleeping. I was closing my eyes but I couldn't sleep. I somehow knew he was awake but I didn't know why. I was happy he came after all, he gave me the comfort I needed when I just felt the weight upon me.

"Thank you," I heard me say

"For?" I heard him ask,

"For caring for me right now," the next thing I knew he was pulling away from me and looking at me intently, I saw confusion and distress in his eyes.

"Now?"

"Yes Loki, thank you for being nice enough to be here for me," his confusion grew more intense as his brows furrowed even more,

"Lucy, I have always cared for you," I was shocked at his statement that I couldn't speak, his sincerity in his voice and his eyes made me even more gob smacked.

"You don't believe me do you?" he said with a serious yet playful tone, I still couldn't speak, he smiled when I didn't change my expression.

"Then I'll have to it prove it to you," before I could ask how, I felt his lips on mine, kissing me ever so softly like how a man kisses a woman in all the novels I read. Then I felt me kissing him back and I knew he smiled in the kiss even if I couldn't see it. He wrapped his arms more tightly around me and pulled me closer so quickly that I gasped and he took advantage of my reaction. He deepened the kiss and I fell into a slice of what I thought was paradise. I responded with as much intensity as he did and I didn't even notice my hands snaking around his neck and playing with his hair, even pulling his head closer to mine making the kiss much sweeter.

After a few minutes that seemed like a total eternity, that I felt I didn't want to end, he pulled away breathing deeply, like I did. Then after we took our few breaths he pulled me close and placed his hand on my cheek looking at me with those intense eyes.

"I have always cared for you Lucy, even more than that" he said, I smiled, I believed him, he was telling the truth, I went back to the comfortable nook between his head and shoulder and snaked my arms around him.

"That goes the same for me too Loki," I whispered, I also knew that I, myself, was telling the truth. I didn't just risk my life to save him from disappearing, nor did I feel so right in his arms because there was no one else, I did feel the same as he did.

He pulled away slowly and kissed me gently and his arms engulfed me once again but more tightly than before, as if saying.

"Its okay, everything's alright your safe now, with me"

* * *

A/N: Finish! Thank you for reading that!

It's very confusing but I'm not used to that too, lolz.

It's my first time writing a Fairy Tail fic, and a Romance/Drama, I think, I've always been writing Romance/Humor so I hope you guys can understand.

But I can't forgive myself with the OOC-ness! Oh well…

Please review you guys!

ILoVeGRaY


End file.
